Mischief Comes In Fives
by Kazumi-chan124
Summary: Everything seems to have calmed down ever since Mission City, or so the Autobots thought. Things become chaotic and weird when four new Cybertronians are discovered. New and old enemies appear and the dead are back! Bad gone good too! Love, humor, CHAOS!
1. Prologue

**~(Prologue)~**

* * *

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

" Not again!"

Optimus Prime, the famous Autobot Leader who's voice could carry over a battlefield in the heat of fighting, sighed for what felt like the thousand time, (cause it was!). With a slight trot, he headed to the engineering room. As soon as he walked in, he found Ratchet attending to a soot covered and dazed Wheeljack. " What'd he blow up this time?" Optimus asked, looking around at the soot covered room with some bare patches from objects blocking them. " He blew up a communications device while messing with it," Ratchet said, snorting. " It' wasn't my fault!" Wheeljack protested in a whine. " Sure it wasn't," Ratchet said, smirking. " It wasn't," Wheeljack replied with emphasis. Optimus just shook his head, his optics shuttering and unshuttering in a motion like a blink.

" Is he gonna be okay?" Optimus Prime asked, eying the soot covered green and black mech. " Just have to fix a few dents and a servo fracture and he'll be functioning again," Ratchet said, keeping his eyes on his work. " Good," Optimus sighed, relaxing slightly. " But at how much of a screw up he is, there's a chance of processor damage which would be an improvement in my opinion," Ratchet said. " HEY!" Wheeljack shouted indignantly. Optimus shook his head again, turning around and leaving the room.

SWOOSH!!

"Ack!"

As soon as Optimus Prime stepped out of the room, he was suddenly jerked into the air, hanging upside down by one foot. He angled his head, looking up to see a metal cable wrapped around his ankle. " Oh crap!" a familiar voice whispered. " We're dead now!" another yet also familiar voice whispered back. " Sideswipe, Sunstreak," Optimus growled, his optics narrowed as he spotted the two hiding behind the corner of the hallway. " Eh heh, sorry Prime, um, that was meant for Ratchet," Sunstreak said nervously, grinning. Sideswipe only offered an equally nervous grin.

" What's with all the slagging racket?" Ratchet said irritated as his head poked out of the engineering room. He saw Optimus Prime dangling from the ceiling, looking ready to blast anything that moves to bits. " How the Sam's Hell'd you get up there?" Ratchet asked, raising a facial plate brow. " Them," Optimus growled, motioning with his eyes. Ratchet looked and a sour looking frown came across his facial plates. " It was meant originally for you," Optimus added, smirking when Ratchet's optics narrowed and the twins started trembling in terror. " Why you little slaggers!" Ratchet snarled, pulling a wrench out of a compartment in his stomach. " RUN!" the twins yelled simultaneously, scampering away as an enraged Ratchet charged after them, cursing like a sailor in Cybertronian language.

" Hey! A little help!?" the still dangling semi mech called after them, to no avail. " Grr.." Optimus Prime growled, frustrated that now he was trapped. " Need some help?" a familiar voice asked from below. Optimus looked down to see Prowl looking up at him. " That would be very much appreciated," the red and blue mech replied sarcastically. A ghost of a smile twitched at the corner of Prowl's mouth as he pulled out a Cybertronian throwing knife. He flung it and it sliced through the cable holding Optimus.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

THUD!

Optimus Prime groaned as he hit the ground and slowly sat up, rubbing the side of his head. " Your welcome," Prowl said coolly as he turned and walked away, disappearing around a corner. " Um… thanks?" Optimus said uncertainly, looking at the corner Prowl disappeared around. " Hey, what happened to you?" a voice asked. The red and blue mech looked to see Bumble Bee standing next to him, Sam and Mikeala standing in his hands. " Rough day," Optimus grumbled. " You look it," Sam commented, trying to resist snickering.

The red and blue rig sighed heavily as he got off the ground. But as soon as he got up, he was knocked back down. " SORRY!" Sunstreak shouted. " GOTTA RUN!!" Sideswipe added as they kept running. " HOW"D THE HELL"D I GET INVOLVED!?" Bluestreak exclaimed. " Because you decided to get in the way!" Sideswipe replied. " Oh yeah…" Bluestreak said thoughtfully. " GET BACK HERE YOU PIECES OF SCRAP!" Ratchet bellowed angrily, charging after them. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" the three young mechs screamed.

CLANK!" OUCH!"

The others flinched, some covering their eyes, including Optimus Prime whom was still on the ground, as they watched the violence.

WHACK!!

" ACK!"

SMASH!!!

" TAKE THAT YOU SLAGGERS!"

BAM!!!" HELP!"

BOOM!!

" AH HAAH WAAAAAH!!"

CRASH!!

" MY SPLEEN!!"

" YOU DON"T HAVE ONE!"

" Oh yeah…"

KRAKOW!!

"AUUUGH!!!"

THUD!!

" Wow, when Ratchet punishes, he sure brings the pain," Sam said, giving a low whistle of astonishment. The twins and Bluestreak were nothing now but a pile of three knocked out dent covered mechs. Ratchet snorted in triumph, stomping back to the engineering room to finish fixing Wheeljack. " Yeesh, I hope he's just in a good enough mood later to fix them," Bumble Bee said, flinching just from looking at the dents. " Wow, so this is what it's like at your guy's base," Mikeala commented. " You okay Optimus?" Sam asked, seeing Optimus bang his forehead gently against the concrete floor. Optimus Prime did not reply but kept muttering, banging his head against the ground softly.

" Why? Whyyyyyyyyy me?"

* * *

To be continued….

Author's Not: What'd you expect? It's the prologue for Primus' sake! Review if you found it interesting or want to give me advice for future chapters. I'd love that! :D

…. Poor Optimus Prime…. XD


	2. CH1: Alert!

**~(CH.1: Alert!)~**

The day was calm, a gentle warm breeze blowing and the sun shining brightly. It would be peaceful if not for the fact the Autobots' base was in the middle of the desert. " Crap! I'm frying over here! You could cook an egg on my forehead!" Sam exclaimed, fanning himself. " Wanna see if that's true?" Mikeala asked teasingly. " Nah, I like my eggs cooked on a pan, not my face," Sam replied, smirking. " You humans confuse, me, first, it's too cold, now it's too hot," Bumble Bee said, perplexed. " Hey, we're very confusing creatures," Sam replied, shrugging. " The only confusing one here, is you," Mikeala said pointedly to Sam, which got a indignant whine in protest.

" Oh calm down, you know I didn't mean it," Mikeala said, smiling humoressly. " Oh har har," Sam replied sarcastically. " I'm bored… wanna go get ice cream?" Mikeala asked. " Oh yeah, now you're talkin'," Sam said, grinning as he got up off the ground. " Up for a ride Bee'?" Sam asked, looking up at the yellow Camaro mech. " Sure," Bee' replied, quickly shifting to his alt. mode. The two got in and in the roar of an engine and in a spray of sand and dust, they took off.

* * *

" Is this place always so crowded?" Mikeala asked irritated. " Nah, just during summer time, which it is," am replied, the last part sarcastically. They were currently waiting in line at a Dairy Queen, waiting for their turn to order. " Anymore of this and I'll snap," Mikeala grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. " I'm almost there an Primus help me that they have insurance for giant robot attacks," Sam said, frowning. Mikeala chuckled, Sam joining in as the line slowly progressed. " I bet Bumble Bee's probably going of his mind right now," Sam murmured, Mikeala smiling in agreement as she glanced out the window at the yellow Camaro.

* * *

As Sam said, Bumble Bee was going insane. From boredom of all things, that all sentient beings suffer, even Optimus Prime. " Primus! It's taking forever!" Bee' groused under human hearing range. " A stray dog suddenly trotted up, sniffing his front left tire. " Oh no you don't!" Bumble Bee whispered, letting out a high pitched screech only dogs could hear. Instantly the mutt ran, yelping in pain of the disturbing noise. " HA! Dogs zero, Bumble Bee one," the yellow mech said proudly, grinning mentally.

Suddenly his front doors opened to reveal Sam and Mikeala, holding ice cream in hand. " What took so long?" Bee' asked in a sigh of relief. " Really, really, really, long line," Sam said, giving a tired sigh. " I thought we were gonna be there for forever," Mikeala said in numb astonishment that they had finally gotten free of the Evil Counter Line of Doom. Both teens and Bot' sat in silence, the teens enjoying there frozen treat.

" You know what?"

" What?"

" It's been awfully peaceful lately,"

" Yeah.… Too peaceful…"

The two teens sat in uneasy silence, staring out the window as their dairy treats were slightly melted. " Do you wonder whatever happened to that police car Barricade?" Mikeala suddenly asked, looking at Sam. " I don't know and I don't care, as long as he's far away from me," Sam replied, licking his frozen treat. " Agreed," Bumble Bee said, his engine rumbling softly in the background. " I dunno… something tells me that this isn't all over…" Mikeala murmured. " Oh and what? Megatron is gonna pop up from the sea and sing Happy Birthday?" Sam asked jokingly, even though he was kind of feeling the same thing. Mikeala didn't even have enough time to reply.

WHUMP!

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Mikeala blinked in surprise, nearly going deaf from the girly scream as Sam suddenly was clinging to her as a loud whump noise came from the back of the car. Instantly Mile's grinning face popped up on the driver's window side. " MILES!" Sam squeaked indignantly, quickly relinquishing his hold of Mikeala to glare at his best friend. " Oh my God you should of seen your face! It was priceless!" Miles laughed, holding his sides. He was leaning on the car for support as he laughed hard, Sam fuming while Mikeala watched amused.

" Okay Miles, what do you want?" Sam groused, glaring daggers. " Oh come on dude, I just wanted to hang out," Miles said, an apologetic smile on his face. There was silence as Sam stared at his best friend hard. " Oh alright, I forgive you," Sam said, sighing. " Sweet! Now how have you guys been since all this time?" Miles asked. " Miles, we just saw you last week," Mikeala pointed out. " Yeah but a weekend is too long for a bachelor like me," Miles said, grinning cheesily. " Yeah, that's because you don't have much an attention span," Sam replied, smirking as Miles gave him an indignant glare. Miles was about to make a retort when suddenly the sound of an engine roaring interrupted him.

They all looked to see an orange Pontiac GP pull up next to them in a smooth easy way. " Nice…" Sam commented. " Totally," Miles agreed. The driver door opened out an a young teenage girl of their age got out. She had long ginger hair, blue eyes and freckles. She was Mikeala's height and body shape, wearing baggy cargo jeans and a black baggy T-shirt with the Monster logo on it in bright green and a pair of black converses, purple, green, blue, and black bangle bracelets adorning her wrists. The girl's face was heart shaped with high set cheek bones and a button nose and soft pink lips. " Wow…" Miles muttered, staring at the teenage red head in awed silence. " Oooh! Looks like Miles has a crush!" Sam laughed, making Miles glare at him.

The girl seemed to have heard them, her ocean blue eyes settling on them with a curious stare. Slowly she strode of to them, now standing in front of them with a hand on hip, grinning. " Hello there, couldn't help but hear ya talking about me so I decided to just come up and get to know some kids in my new town," the teenage girl said, grinning to show bright, perfect white teeth. " Name's Mabelean Light, but you can call me Mabe," the red head said, extending a hand to Miles. Miles blushed and stuttered as he introduced himself, his two friends snickering at his discomfort. " I'm Samuel Witwiky but you can call me Sam" Sam said, leaning out the car door smiling as he shook her hand. " Mikeala," the ravenette said, grinning as she shook hands as well.

" I have to admit, you have an awesome car there, 2009 Camaro," Mabelean said, giving a low whistle of astonishment. " Yep, he's my pride and joy," Sam replied, patting the steering wheel. " Cool, so is mine, had her for a year, never survive without my Pontiac," Mabelean said, smiling as she patted her own. " It's a nice one too," Miles replied, getting a pleased smile in reply, instantly sending him into a stuttering fit as he blushed. " Is he okay?" Mabe asked, looking at Miles with a slight confused yet concerned look. " Yeah, he'll be fine," Mikeala replied, waving it off while grinning amusedly.

" I'm getting some ice cream, wanna come with me Miles? Since you're the only one not with any," Mabelean asked, smiling. " S-Sure!" Miles replied, smiling happily as she grabbed his hand and led him into the Dairy Queen. " Do you think we should of warned them about the line?" Mikeala asked. " Nah, let them suffer like we did," Sam said, snickering as Mikeala joined him in the laugh. " I think your friend has fallen hard for this new girl," Mikeala said, taking a sip of her milkshake. " Agree with ya there," Sam replied, liking his ice cream. " You humans always seem to fall real easily," Bee' said. " And what's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, eying the dashboard suspiciously. " Oh nothing…" Bumble Bee replied innocently.

" I love her car though," Mikeala said, looking out the window and at the said orange vehicle. " Yeah, my mom always wanted one but decided to get another car instead for gas mileage," Sam said, looking at the car. " I'm not sure but that vehicle gives me an uneasy feeling," Bumble Bee said, hesitation thick in his voice. " I don't see any problem with it. Is there a Cybertronian signal coming from it or something?" Sam asked, raising a brow in confusion. " No… It's normal on all my scanners but I can't shake the feeling like it's staring at me," Bee' replied, sounding uneasy. " I'm sure it's perfectly fine," Mikeala said, patting the dashboard comfortingly.

" Hey guys!" said Mabelean, suddenly walking up to the Camaro, Miles next to her. Mabelean had an ice cream sundae while Miles had a blizzard. " Hey, how'd you get your ice cream so easily? The line practically took forever for us!" Sam asked, amazed at how quickly they returned. " I have family member who works here, good for getting a shortcut to the register," Mabelean replied, grinning as she opened the passenger door to her car and plopped down in the seat, halfway out the car hand halfway in. " Come on, sit!" Mabe said, patting the back door, looking at Miles. The said teen blushed as he hesitantly opened it and sat in the same fashion as Mabelean.

" So how do you like Tranquility so far?" Sam asked, taking a bite of his frozen treat. " Oh it's nice, not as good as the country but still very nice," Mabelean replied, taking a bit of her own. " Did you move here with your parents?" Mikeala asked. " Yeah,, well my mom and uncles, they wanted to be in a more safer area, neighbors and all," the red head replied, waving slightly for emphasis. " Why would they do that?" Miles asked. " When you live out in the country with the closest neighbor a mile a way, it kind of gets creepy with all the things about murderers and stuff," Mabelean replied, shrugging as she took another bite. " I see how you feel," Mikeala replied, shuddering.

" I'm not worried about me, more like my family, they're the kind that kind of are really shy," Mabelean said, licking her spoon. " Yeesh, you sure eat quickly, don't you get a brain freeze or something?" Miles asked, looking surprised to see Mabelean was done. " Nah, I became immune to that from eating gallons upon gallons of ice cream," Mabelean replied. " I'm surprised you didn't gain any weight!" Mikeala said in a surprised tone. " The miracle of a high metabolism," Mabelean snickered, walking over to a conveniently close trash can and throwing away her plastic bowl and spoon.

" If only I had one of those," Sam said, making the others laugh. Suddenly the song " What A Wonderful World," by Louis Armstrong started playing. " Oop, that's my cell," Mabelean said, reaching into one of her many pockets, the one on her left butt cheek (A/N: Now what does that remind you of? XD). " Yeah?" Mabelean asked into the phone, looking towards the sky. There was soft alto feminine voice on the other end as it replied. " Uh huh…. Kay…. Mhmm… kay, see ya then," Mabelean said, listening and replying. " That was my mom, she wants me home to help unpacking," Mabelean said, snapping her cell phone shut, a Verizon chocolate of red. " Hey, can I have your number? I wanna hang out with you sometime," Mikeala asked, pulling a notepad and pen from her purse and holding it out to her.

" Sure," Mabelean replied, grinning as she took the notepad and pen, scribbling down her cell number and home number. " here, my uncle makes the joke about my cell phone saying, ' Want to talk to Mabe? Then call 1-800-The-Psycho-In-My-Backyard," Mabelean said, rolling her eyes, the other snickering at the joke. " It was nice meeting you, I hope we get to meet again," Sam said, smiling as he watched Mabelean close the passenger door and Miles stood up, closing the back passenger door. " I hope so too!" Mabelean replied, getting into the driver's side, a few minutes later the engine roared to life. The orange Pontiac GP pulled out smoothly, Mabelean waving bye as she drove away. The others waved back, all grinning as the car then disappeared around a turn.

" She's seems cool," Sam said, leaning back in his seat. " Yeah, I can tell me and her will get along great," Mikeala said, smiling as she took a sip of her drink. They looked to Miles for his opinion but they got no answer. Miles was busy staring dreamily into thin air, a goofy smile on his face. " Oooh! Miles is in love!" Sam said, snickering. Miles frowned, turning a bright red in embarrassment. " Why didn't you ask her out?" Mikeala asked, " you'd make a cute couple." " But we just met!" Miles exclaimed, waving his arms for dramatic effect. " So?" Sam replied in a fake uncaring voice. " Dude!" Miles exclaimed, flailing his arms again.

" Chicken…."

" I am not!"

" Are too,"

" Am not!"

" Are too!"

" Am not!"

" Are too times infinity!"

" Am not infinity to the third power!"

" Oh yeah well are too times infinity to the forever power!"

" Am no-"

" WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

Mikeala glared at the two boys, her temper finally getting to her. " If you two keep arguing, all the testosterone in the air will make me grow a beard!" Mikeala exclaimed. Both boys stared at her in stunned silence, their mouths in gapes, their eyes almost popping out of their sockets. There was an uneasy silence that fell over them, tension high. The silence was soon broke by all three of them breaking down into laughter. They were laughing soo hard they had to hold their sides because it hurt.

" O-Oh God that was hilarious!" Sam said, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. " Okay, okay, I admit that was a little much," Mikeala said, chuckling slightly as she took in deep gasping breathes. " I'll say," miles replied, gasping as he bent over, supporting himself on his knees. They suddenly noticed the sun was setting, the sky a dash of reds, oranges, blues, yellows, and purples as the sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon. " Well, I better get going, my mom will kill me if I'm not home before curfew," Miles said, straightening up. " See you tomorrow," Sam said, waving good bye as his best friend walked away, waving back.

" I don't think he's the only one has to go, we need to go back to base to say night to everyone," Mikeala said, putting her seat belt on. " Finally! I was getting really bored there, except for the whole beard part thing…" Bee' said, a slight chuckle coming from the radio he talked through. " Calm down Bee', we're going we're going," Sam said, putting his seat belt on. " Alright, let's go!" Bumble Bee said, revving his engine. With a slight jerk, they pulled out, driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

Bumble Bee sighed in relief, stretching as he was able to finally change into his bipedal form. " Feel better?" Sam asked, grinning up at his alien robot friend. " Much," Bumble Bee replied, smiling back. " Calm on, we have to say good night then you can take me and Sam home," Mikeala said, walking into the base that looked like an abandoned warehouse. " Home sweet home," Bee' said jokingly as he and Sam followed. But as soon as they walked in, they were met with an alarm going off, the lights flashing red.

Instantly Bumble Bee picked Sam and Mikeala up, walking quickly towards the command room. As soon as he walked in, he saw everyone else had crowded in as well, all looking at Blaster whom was looking at a computer with a serious face. " Well?" Optimus asked, standing next to him. " It's a Cybertronian signal indeed," Blaster said, frowning in confusion. " Decepticon or Autobot?" Prowl asked, walking up next to Optimus Prime. " The signal doesn't give off a side so it's a complete unknown," Blaster replied, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. " An unknown…." Optimus murmured to himself. Suddenly he spotted Bumble Bee, Mikeala and Sam in his hands.

" Ah, Bumble Bee, you returned just in time," Optimus said, walking over to the young yellow scout. " What's going on?" Sam asked, a confused look on his face. " It seems a Cybertronian signal has appeared in Tranquility, giving off neither Decepticon or Autobot signals, just Cybertronian," Optimus replied. " An unknown?" Bumble Bee asked, confused. " An unknown?" Mikeala repeated, a questioning look on her face. " Yes, and I was hoping if you would investigate as soon as possible, see who they are without letting them know," the red and blue rig said.

" Can we go?" Sam asked hopefully. " No, it could be dangerous," Optimus replied in stern manner. " Oh come on, we've been through worse," Sam said, huffing. " Yeah, we're in it whether you like it or not," Mikeala said, nodding in agreement. " Please?" Bee' asked, a hopeful look on his face. Optimus stared at them, his face unreadable. " Fine, but protect them at all costs," Optimus said, sighing in defeat.

" Yes sir!" Bumble Bee replied, saluting. " Heh, heh," Sam said, suddenly getting something into mind. " What's soo funny?" Mikeala asked, raising a brow. " Bumble Bee's gonna have to be disguised as a car for hours or more," Sam said. " Yeah, and he just got back into his bipedal form too," Mikeala said, snickering. " Aw man… you're right," Bee' groaned, looking up to the ceiling in despair. " Don't worry Bee', it might take so long," Mikeala said, patting the Camaro mech sympathetically. Sam just smirked as the yellow scout groaned again.

" I just get back and they send me away as soon as I walk in the room!"

* * *

To be continued….

Author: What do think? I hope I did good enough…R&R! I love to hear what you say! Advice is welcomed!


End file.
